Forgetting The Past
by bobbo72
Summary: After the troubles six years ago, Ryan and Marissa get on with their lives together. But what happens when a terrible accident, threatens to ruin everything?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides what I make up**

**FORGETTING THE PAST**

Today, Ryan and Marissa are engaged to be married. They are 24, and are very content with each other. Stephen, who is Theresa's son is now 6 years old, and Marissa is currently with child. They are going to be married in two months. Everything is perfect with the Atwood family.

Theresa died in a car accident, leaving Ryan with extreme guilt

Seth and Summer remained friendly with each other, but have not gotten back together. Though Summer asked Seth on a date a couple weeks ago, and they may be ready to take their relationship back to the level it was once at. Summer is hesitant, because Seth cheated on her in high school.

Kirsten and Sandy are happily living alone. Sandy retired from practice, and Kirsten works a lot less.

Ryan and Marissa have never been happier with each other, and everything is looking on the up and up. Ryan got over his drug addiction to cocaine, and Marissa has been doing better. Marissa and Seth are best friends, and Ryan and Summer are very close.

FORGETTING THE PAST

"DADDY!"

The sound of the bell in the morning. The sound of the alarm isn't an alarm clock like normal people. Instead, it is a child, who wakes up as early as he can, just to bother his father, or that is what he thinks. His father thinks he does it on purpose, but his mother would never think such things of her little baby boy.

"DADDYYYYYY!"

Monday mornings. God, those are the worst. He wanted nothing more then to lay face down into his pillow, covering his other side with a pillow, blocking the rest of himself from the world. He wanted it to be Saturday again, but that was impossible It was a Monday, and his child wanted him. Why did children always want their parents during the worst possible scenarios?

"DADDYYYYYYYYYY!"

Mommy, Mommy. Why couldn't he call her. He never called her. He always wanted him, and never when he wanted to go get him, because he normally called when he was in bed. At least he wouldn't grow up to be a Mommas boy, or that is what seemed like to be his pace of growth. He tried to sleep once again.

"DADDYYYYYY!"

Why did he have children in the first place? That is the age old question that everybody wants to know. But he didn't want to think about that, bring back up bad old memories. Luckily for him, the screaming stopped. But the snores didn't. The price of having a fiancé who snores. It was like she did it just to piss him off. He only noticed her snoring in the morning, never any other time.

He looked over at the clock, it was still only six o'clock. They all didn't need to get up for another hour or two. So he tried to get to sleep, and his eyes finally closed. But like all sleep cycles. He opened his eyes, after what felt like ten seconds, and it was time to get up. He looked over to the spot his fiancé normally slept, and it was empty.

He got up from his spot, and sat up on the bed. He looked out the window, facing the beautiful stretch of ocean that borders Newport Beach, California. He still couldn't believe that this was his life. He couldn't believe that he was living he life of his dreams. A beautiful girlfriend, a great family, an adorable son, a great job, and great friends, and he had much more.

He never thought he would be living this. It was after all only eight years that he was thrown into this world. He thought he would be living a life of poverty and teenage pregnancy, even to know in way he already was. With these thoughts in his head, he walked downstairs, taking in the aroma of bacon, frying in the pan, just for him. Ah he approached the kitchen, he listened to the sound of his beautiful fiancé, humming the song to the latest U2 song, on their latest album. He loved that song, and he loved her. He appeared in the doorway, and his fiancé turned around, looked at him, and smiled.

"Morning Ryan."

"Morning Marissa."

Ryan moved towards her kissing her on the back of her neck. She squirmed around at his touch.

"Ryan, your hands are cold." She shrieked, as he guided his hands up the back her shirt, and down her back, to the top of her pants. His hands slipped below the elastic of her pants, and that is where Marissa stopped him.

"Ryan, in case you didn't notice, Stephen is in the room." She pointed out. Ryan looked left, and saw his son's eyes beating down upon him intently.

"Morning daddy!" his son said, jumping out of his seat, and running over to Ryan, putting his arms around his left leg. Ryan dragged him along with him to the kitchen table.

"Oh god Champ! You are getting big!" Ryan groaned as he walked him and his son over to the seat across from the television.

"There!" He said, after the struggle was over. "Eat your eggs Stevo, before they get cold."

"K daddy."

If there was one thing he didn't have a problem with, it was the fact that he had a son that listened to every waking word that he said. He knew Stephen would make him proud one day, growing up to be something great.

Stephen Atwood didn't know about who his real mother was, and Marissa and Ryan never planned on telling him. It would only create more drama in all of their lives, and could only cause problems for Marissa. No problems would be solved, but only created.

Stephen had a good head on his shoulders. He definitely had Ryan's intelligence, and even to know he wasn't Marissa's, he had her stubbornness. Though in the end, he always listened to his parents. He was a good boy that way.

"Breakfast is served," said Marissa, putting the bacon and eggs in front of Ryan. This is what he loved about her. She always knew what he wanted, and what he craved for. He was thinking, earlier that morning, on how much he had wanted eggs, and VOILA! There were eggs and bacon waiting for him for breakfast. She even cooked them the way he liked, sunny side up.

"Thanks baby." Ryan said, kissing her on the cheek. He opened the paper, and was going to check the news, but he looked over at his watch first.

"Sh.it!" He screamed.

"LANGUAGE!" Marissa warned Ryan, getting all motherly, as she tried to protect her son from those words.

"Sorry baby, sorry Stephen." Ryan told the two. He rarely cursed, and only did when things weren't going so good. And right now, he realized that he needed to be at work in thirty minutes. He still needed to shower, get dressed, get some gas, and then head off to work. Ryan quickly scarfed down his eggs and bacon, even to know they were still hot.

"Im late honey." He stated, as he kissed her quickly on the cheek, and ran upstairs to get himself ready for the day. Less than one hour of the way into his day, and things were already getting hectic. But that was normal for the Atwood household.

Ryan ran up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He quickly stripped off all of his clothes, and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the water, and stepped into the shower. Ryan quickly let the water soak his body. He soaped up his body, washing it off soon after. Once done, he quickly washed his hair, and was done. Ryan got out of the shower, dried his body off, and then wrapped a towel around his waste, covering up himself, just in case Stephen decided to wander the house. He quickly shaved, making the inevitable cuts, when one rushes during shaving. Ryan then put lotion on, and walked outside.

He dropped his towel, and quickly put on his underwear. Ryan then put on his suit pants, and shirt, quickly tied his tie, which after five years of working, became very good at. Now he was all dressed up, and ready for work. He went down the stairs, and saw his son had his Sponge bob book bag on his back, his jeans and sweater on, and was ready for school. Marissa meanwhile was cleaning off the pans she used, still in the same clothes as before.

"Who is ready for school?" Ryan asked, squatting down so he was eye level with his son.

Stephen turned around, looking over his shoulder, and around the room. He wasn't ready for school. Were children ever ready for school?"

"Not me Daddy. I don like School at all."

"Well that stinks, because you have to go anyway. C'mon champ, head to the car. We are taking the Mercedes."

"K Daddy. The silver one?"

"Yea."

"WAIT!" Marissa stopped her son and her husband. Stephen and Ryan stopped in their tracks and stared up at mother and fiancé.

"Kiss goodbye?"

"Ok Mommy." Said Stephen, running over to his mother, planting on of her lips.

"Thank you sweetie. Have a good day in school."

"Tank you!" And Stephen ran out to the garage.

Marissa and Ryan shared the same smile. Even to know he wasn't her child, he seemed like her own. Marissa was truly blessed to have Stephen in her life. He was one of the most important things to her life, and she could not imagine life without that little critter running around all the time, shining his constant happiness to everybody he meets.

"That kid is really something isn't he?" Ryan asked Marissa, smiling at her, and kissing her on the nose, and then on the lips.

"I'll say."

"So I guess this is goodbye for the day?" spoke Ryan.

"Goodbye. I love you." Ryan told Marissa, kissing her again, this time little bit more passionately, slipping is tongue into her mouth. When they pulled apart, Ryan got on his knees in front of Marissa. He Lifted up her shirt.

"Ryan…"

"Shh…"

"You are so cheesy."

"I know." He told her.

"Goodbye to you too baby." He said, kissing Marissa's stomach.

"Bye Maris." Ryan walked out the door and into the car. Stephen was already in the backseat, buckle on and all. Ryan put on his seatbelt, opened the car, and backed out of the driveway. Ryan was off, to take Stephen to Harbor Elementary School, and himself to work.

Marissa watched the two off through the window. She smiled to herself, thinking of how great her life had become. She couldn't believe this what the life she led, especially after all her problems, from six years ago. She still remembered like it was yesterday, Ryan sitting lifeless in the hospital, suffering from Cocaine poisoning. There were many times she thought that he would die. She thought she would be alone for the rest of her life, and would never see him again. But things got better. He woke up, checked himself into rehab, and the rest is history.

Marissa sat down on the couch, with her new favorite thing. Mr. Breyers, Mr. Entenmanns, and Mr. Doritos. She loved being pregnant, because she could feel free, having an excuse to eat any and everything that she wanted to, without the pressure to remain skinny. Life was great.

She turned on the television, and watched the morning talk shows, like she did on all mornings. The Today show was on now. Marissa decided it was time to make a phone call, because after all, it was quite boring being in this big house all alone. She called Summer first.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang, and Summer's machine answered. Marissa didn't feel like saying anything, so she hung up. She actually thought back to the times that her and Summer were not close. Specifically, right after she caught Seth cheating on her. That was all around the times of Ryan's coma. She still heard the words Summer uttered, calling her a slut, when she thought her and Seth were having sex. But in reality, Summer just didn't know how well Seth and her had gotten along. They shared a common bond, and a common loss, Ryan.

Marissa still was close to Seth, and decided to call him now.

"Hello?" Seth said, as he answered the phone.

"Hey Seth."

"Hey Cooper." Seth greeted her. Cooper was the new name he had developed for her. He always thought that Marissa was too long, considering it had three syllables, Coop was the easiest, but he didn't want to step over Summer's boundaries, especially with their big date coming soon, exactly next week.

"Want to come over?" He asked.

Seth checked his schedule, and since, he was still living with his parents, had no job, and still lived out of his room in the Cohen house, he had nothing to do.

"Im game."

"K, see you in how long?"

"Twenty minutes?"

"Ok."

"Bye Seth."

"Bye Cooper."

They hung up their phones, and Marissa went back to comfort food and daytime television, while Seth to getting showered and dressed for Marissa's.

Ryan had the new sponge bob CD in the player, blasting at a normal level. IT was Stephen's favorite show, and that of millions of other six year olds around the nation. Ryan couldn't believe that that show was still on. It still had a lot of staying power. He remembered lying in a hospital bed. When he was in a coma, the doctors had kept the television on, hoping that he would hear it and wake up. He would always have dreams, and that song, was implanted in his head. He could sing it by heart, and was sometimes embarrassed when he would sing along to the words, without even realizing it. Marissa would point it out to him sometimes, and sometimes even his son. But they were just having fun, which wasn't like the first times he had heard the song in the hospital.

Ryan smiled as his son sang the song, and he pulled up to harbor elementary school.

"We're here kiddo."

"Thank you daddy. Can you walk me in?"

"Sure."

Ryan got out of the car, and took Stephen's hand. They walked across the street, remembering to look both ways, and towards the school. The place was packed with parents, who were brining their kids to school. As Ryan was at the entrance, he saw a familiar face holding their kid's hand.

"Ryan Atwood? Haven't seen you in awhile. How are things?"

"Hi Dr. Kim. Pretty good, just bringing my son Stephen to school."

"Me too with mine, Lisa. So what are you doing with your life. I know about the pregnancy is tha…"

Ryan looked at her sternly.

She somehow understood.

"Im sorry Ryan. I didn't kn.."

"It's Okay." He interrupted, "He doesn't know, but she passed." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, but what are you doing…"

"I'm actually engaged." He told her, with the smile returning to his face.

"Congratulations Ryan, do I know the lucky lady?"

"Marissa Cooper."

"Marissa. Wow. You guys were together in high school. I remember that because I think I played a part in your breakup, after telling her about that Oliver kid. I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"Right, that Oliver kid. He was a psycho. Don't feel bad, I am well over that."

She laughed. They talked a bit more about life, and what they have been up to. Their jobs were mentioned, and surprisingly enough, she was still the dean at Harbor High School.

"Well Ryan, if there is anything I can do for you.."

"Unless you can lower the prices of this expensive elementary school."

She laughed again, "Sorry, cannot do that."

"Then no, nothing. Nice to see you again Dr. Kim."

"You too Ryan."

As they parted, Ryan thought, wasn't that nice. Considering he never liked her, and she never liked him.

Ryan let Stephen go, but not before getting a kiss goodbye. Stephen walked into school, and Ryan back to the car for his first day of the week at work. This is when he would start to feel down, as he headed off to work. That saying if Office Space really fit him on a day like this. "Somebody's got a case of the Mondays!" And he did have it. Actually, he had the Monday's everyday except for the weekend. But the weekends were too far and wide between. Ryan took out the sponge bob CD, and put in the real music. The stuff what legends are made of. He put in the good old 80s music, the best band ever, or as he liked to call it, JOURNEY.

The first song Any Way you Want it, blasts through the speakers. Ryan felt like he was on the stage, or front row of a concert, taking in the atmosphere. That is what his sound system did. It was amazing. He got through that song, Separate Ways, the song that he listened to with Seth when they chased after Anna, and even got to Don't Stop believing, his favorite song. He always wondered why more people didn't like Journey? They were GREAT!

Ryan stopped the CD, as he pulled up to his office building. He still couldn't believe the job he had. He was one of the top people in his office, but that wasn't the unbelievable part. That was who his boss was. He couldn't honestly they he hated his boss more than anything. But his fiancé hated him more, if that was possible.

Ryan passed through the gate, picked up his parking pass for the day, and parked the car. He stepped out, and walked into the office.

"Hi Mr. Atwood."

"Hey Jeanie.

"Hi. Mr. Atwood."

"Hi Sean."

Ryan was greeted by everybody. Everyone knew him, and he was the favorite of one of the top people in the office. I mean who didn't like Ryan Atwood?

Ryan walked into the office directly ahead of him to say hello to somebody.

"Hey Ryan." She said, walking over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Kirsten."

Marissa looked at her watch. It was almost forty minutes since she had originally called Seth to come over. He was such a woman when it came to getting dressed, taking most of his time to work on his hair. Not that it mattered anyway, considering his hair looked the same when he woke up.

Suddenly, Marissa was drawn away from Regis and Kelly, to the sound of the doorbell ringing. She got up from her seat, and hobbled over to the door. She opened it up, and there was Seth, holding a rattle in his hand.

"Hey, come in. What are you doing with a rattle?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek, and motioning for him to come inside and sit on the couch next to her.

"To play with the baby."

"Loser." She said, laughing in his face.

"Yes, but I am a loser that cares." He rationalized

"Still a loser nonetheless." She spit back. He just stuck his tongue at her, and she did the same back.

"Eat much today?" Seth asked Marissa, noticing the array of food sitting in front of her on the table.

"Not yet actually. Just like two point of ice cream."

Seth mouth dropped open, almost to the ground. And Marissa, she was actually serious about it all.

"Two pints and still counting! Damn woman!"

"Hey, I'm pregnant."

Seth thought about it, and then came up with something to say, "Guess your making up for lost time."

SMACK

"Ow, that hurt!" He cried like a little baby.

"I eat, and I ate before. So you can bring your anorexic crap somewhere else. If anyone is anorexic, it is you anyway. You are still the same toothpick you were in high school, and all throughout college."

Seth smiled, "But the toothpick who you love more than anybody else besides Ryan and Stephen."

She smiled at him, and slapped him again.

"Oww!"

"Grow up Seth!"

"Anything new on the home front?" Kirsten asked Ryan, as they sat down next to each other on her sofa that Julie put in seven years before.

"Nope, not really. Marissa is as big as ever, but you saw her on Thursday."

"Yea, I did. Never seen her eat so much." 

"I know, me neither."

Ryan and Kirsten had remained close throughout the years. He was still seen as an integral part of the Cohen clan, with Sandy and Seth there too. Everyone had buried their hatchets, and their problems, so Seth got along with Sandy, and Ryan with Seth also. Everything was fine with the Cohen family, just not with the Nichol family, as the problem man walked in.

"Hello Kiki, Ryan."

"Mr. Nichol."

"Dad."

"Ryan, you are the head architect at the Newport Group and have been in our family for over eight years. Start calling him Caleb like everyone else."

"Kiki, he doesn't have too…"

Kirsten gave him that look that Ryan had taught her over the years.

"Fine."

"So Dad, what do you want."

"I actually have a job for Ryan to do."

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"I would like you to oversee the project that will start in two days at the new site of the new model home. Try not to burn that one down, okay?"

"DAD!"

"Sorry Kiki. Just a little joke among family."

Caleb laughed to himself, and then walked out. Caleb was as much a jerk as he ever was. Ryan tried to stay clear of him as much as he can, and deal with him as only what is required for work. He was able to get through he legal troubles with Sandy's help, and now he is still married to Julie, Marissa's mother. Marissa though didn't want to have contact with either, rather having them grow up with one set of grandparents, Sandy and Kirsten.

Caleb's heart had not softened since as long as Ryan had known him. He still could hear Caleb making jokes about Ryan to Kirsten, while he was out of the room. He knew that the only reason he was hired was because of Kirsten, though Caleb did the hiring.

"I have to go do something." He told Kirsten, walking out of her office. But first they said their goodbyes. Ryan walked out of the office complex. He looked at his watch. IT was almost eleven o'clock now. He figured it would take about two hours to reach his destination, so he was fine.

Ryan droved down the 101. But this time, the drive was more somber. He didn't have Journey blasting, but his favorite Jeff Buckley Song. It was called Hallelujah. It expressed his current mood, as the site got closer and closer. Ryan had been thinking about this event for the past week and a half. He kept a mini calendar in his bottom drawer on his nightstand. He had put X's on everyday coming up to this. This day, was circled and highlighted.

Ryan reached into his pocket, and pulled at the slip of paper, as he entered Chino's city limits. He looked at the paper, seeing he had to make two left turns and then a right. Ryan did this following the directions right on the button. He pulled up to a familiar sight. Good thing for him, it was open, and the gates were not closed like one year he had come. Ryan drove his car slowly down the narrow cobblestone road, passing the stones left and right. He felt tears in his eyes as he looked at the thousands of names, engraved in the rocks.

Ryan finally got to where he wanted to go. He reached over, grabbed his bouquet of flowers, and the picture. He got out of the car, shut the door, and walked over to the place he had tried his best to visit once a year on the anniversary. And now it was the anniversary once again. Ryan looked at the site ahead of him.

He put the picture of his son on next to the picture he had put last year. Ryan put down the flowers next to it. His tears were flowing freely now.

"Hey. How are you doing. I guess not to good since you are dead. I just want you to know that I never wanted any of this to happen to you. I still feel guilty for what happened, and I hope you have forgived me. Anyway, I'm sure you are watching over us in heaven and already know this, but Marissa is doing a great job taking care of our son. I love her and we are actually getting married soon. I love her so much, and I'm sorry I could never give you the love that I show her."

Ryan paused, and stared at the tombstone. He read across…

THERESA GONZALES

1986-2005

MOTHER, DAUGHTER, and FRIEND

SHE WILL BE MISSED BY ALL

PEOPLE"S LIVES SHE TOUCHED

RIP, GOODBYE

"I'll see you again next year."

Ryan got in his car, and drove off again, back to his life in Newport, leaving Chino behind once again.

Read and Review.


	2. Troubles in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides what I make up**

**FORGETTING THE PAST**

Troubles in Paradise

Ryan was driving back down the 101. Today had been so emotional for him. A day like this would make him think of how life could have ended up, if Theresa had never died. He would probably still be in Chino, raising Stephen, working two jobs. He'd have one as a construction worker and one as probably a convenience store clerk, or something like that.

Ryan would be living in a two room apartment on the streets of Chino, and would wake every morning to see Theresa's face staring back at him. She would be pleading with him, pleading for his touch, to caress her body. But he wouldn't to do it. He reserved the right to touch only one person, and that would be Marissa. Even to know she wouldn't exist to him anymore, he would not be able to bring himself to be involved with Theresa romantically. It just couldn't happen.

Ryan switched on the radio, to look for some good music, to take his mind off of Theresa. But nothing was on, and no matter what he put on, he felt something in his stomach. He began to sweat hard, palms becoming damp, and his forehead becoming wet. He knew what that feeling was. He was feeling guilty.

The guilt had returned, dating back to the time Theresa was killed…..

FLASH BACK

Ryan was sitting at home, after Theresa's latest argument with him. He knew she wasn't supposed to be driving, but he didn't have time to take her for an appointment at the doctor. She should have told him, before she knew she needed to go to the Doctor, instead of waiting last minute to ask him the question. But all of the sudden, he felt that something horrible was going to happen. Ryan felt like something was bound to happen, because it was just the Atwood luck. And then the phone call came.

Ryan walked over to the telephone, picking it up on the third ring. The name on the caller ID read Newport Memorial Hospital. He knew that couldn't be good. At first, Ryan stalled, letting it reach its final third ring. The guilt built up in his stomach, because he knew something bad had happened, and he believed it to be his fault. And then he heard those words…

She's dead.

Theresa was gone. His oldest friend, and mother of his child. Within the split second, or before he could get a chance to say goodbye, she was gone, out of his life forever. Ryan drove silently down to the hospital, not bothering to turn on the radio, as he approached Chino Valley Hospital. When he got there, he listened to the doctor reason with him about how she died.

It was her condition. She zoned out while driving, even to know she was not supposed to be driving in the first place. And that was his fault now, that she smashed her car head first into the car heading the opposite way on the road. And in a minute's time, Theresa was gone, leaving a son behind, and a best friend, and his extreme guilt.

First things first, he had to make sure that it was actually Theresa. There was always that glimmer of hope that it somehow was somebody else, and she was not dead, but just hurt and in the hospital. The doctor walked Ryan into the room, and uncovered the body's face. It was her.

Ryan reached out, stroking her hair. Right at that moment, he was dead inside. Everything was so screwed up. His son would never get to know his mother, or have a relationship with her. He had to go now and tell Theresa's mother. Hopefully she would still know who her daughter is. But good things come out of all bad things. He could go home now.

FLASH BACK ENDS

Ryan found himself sitting outside the Newport Group's office. But for some reason, he couldn't go there. He looked at the clock, and saw it was still two o'clock, so he still had over three hours to do things. Who was there to go talk to? He didn't feel like seeing Seth, and wasn't it the mood to go home yet, so there was one person he could go to. Somebody he had become so close to over those months when he struggled with his cocaine addiction. There was always Summer.

Ryan turned around, and headed the other way on Newport Avenue. Ten minute later, he had pulled up to Summer's house. He knew she was home, because of late, she had been working at the house with her designing company. Ryan shut off the car, and walked up to her house. He knocked the door twice, and when he didn't hear anything for a couple minutes, he rang the doorbell. Within two seconds, Summer appeared at the door.

"Hey Ryan." She said, putting a smile on her face.

"Hey." Ryan responded, but not really with that smile.

Summer knew what was wrong. It was Theresa. She had basically become Ryan's best friend over these past years. Seth was still his brother, but ever since Seth tried to shut Ryan out of his life so long ago, things have never returned to the way they once were. But Summer had been there through thick and thin with him. He could remember coming to her to cry on her shoulder, after getting turned down by both Seth and Marissa.

The two walked inside, and sat down on her sofa. She had papers spread all over the table, complete with drawings, and other dress designs. Ryan thought she was a really good designer, and was just waiting for the day when her small little company, would expand past Newport, and be internationally known.

"So…How's the designing coming along." Ryan asked, trying his best not to sound like he didn't know what to say.

Summer stalled, and then began, "Cut the crap Ryan, I know why you are here. And it hurts me to think that you can't, with the friendship we have, to just come out and tell me what the problem is." She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but maybe because of this, he would open up to her.

She knew him like an open book. "I'm sure you know what today is"

"Yea I do."

"It's just, I went to the grave, and it hit me hard."

"Ryan, nobody ever said it would be easy."

"I Know, and I never thought it would be. But I never thought that every year, when I went to visit her, it would be this hard. I always start to think about life if she was still alive. I would have none of what I have today. Everything would be so different. I feel like such a bad person."

"A bad person Ryan? Why?"

Ryan's voice became much lower, almost like he was whispering. He looked down to the ground and spoke, "Because I sometimes am happy that she died. I would have never got what I have today."

"Ryan, that's perfectly fine. You left the life you cared so deeply about, to help her out. You would be crazy if you were not happy to come home. I know it may seem wrong, because she died at the expense of your happiness, but there is nothing that you should feel bad about, nothing."

Ryan knew she was right. She was always right about everything. That was why she was his best friend.

"Thanks Summer." He told her, embracing her in a friendly hug.

"So now to the next topic, you and my brother."

"Ryan, please, not now!"

"C'mon Summer, you can tell me. Remember," He was now mocking her, "I'm your best friend,"

"Actually Marissa is buddy."

Shut down.

He smiled at her, " Just tell me what the problem is."

She sighed, " I don't know. I'm just afraid to get into a relationship with him again. I don't want to get hurt again, and last time he hurt me pretty bad."

"Then why did you agree to go out on a date with him?"

"I still like him, and I guess I'm going to give him a chance. But if I get hurt again by him, because he just cannot control himself, I'm done with him forever. You can tell him that if you like."

"I think I will."

The two talked some more, reminiscing on past events. They talked about high school, all the good memories that they were able to share. They talked about life over the past years, and then to Ryan and Marissa's wedding. It was rapidly approaching, in fact, only two months away. It seemed that Summer was more excited than Ryan was. But after all, she was going to be the maid of honor, and since Marissa tried her best not to speak to her mother anymore, herself and Kirsten were planning the entire thing, with the help of the bride of course. They were going to make this wedding the one that everybody in Newport Beach would remember forever, but one that Ryan and Marissa would remember for the rest of their lives.

The conversation wore down, when they finished talking about Theresa. Ryan felt the guilt return, and Summer tried to make him feel differently, and it somehow worked.

"Ryan, do you fee like you need a fix now?" She asked bluntly.

Ryan looked to the floor and shook his head, "yea"

"You are coming with me tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"Meet me at the place tonight at nine. Have a good meal with Marissa, and then it will be just me and you, and nobody needs to know about this, okay?"

"Thanks Summer."

"Anything for you Ryan."

They said their goodbyes, and Ryan left her house. As he got into the car, and started it up, he saw that it was almost five thirty now. Time to go home for the day. He drove to his house, and pulled up to it. He got out of the car, after opening the garage, and walked inside. He smelled the familiar warm apple crisp smell that Marissa had going through the house. She basically had these scented candles all throughout the house, ones which made Ryan get a little light headed. In fact, it was the reason for his weight gain of about three pounds of late. Ever since she put them in the house two weeks ago, he just had to have Apple pie, and he did, three of them.

"I'm home!" he yelled throughout the house. He heard loud sounds coming through the house, almost like the house was shaking. Then there were loud booms that echoed loud and clear. It wasn't Marissa. And then the person who was making them appeared, running his fastest, with a smile on his face.

"DADYY!"

Stephen jumped into his father's arms as Ryan went down, and picked him up.

"Hey Champ. How was school?"

"Good daddy. There was the girl, who was all girly looking at me."

Girl troubles at age six.

"Oh, I see, so you like a girl in school?"

"No Daddy, girlies have cooties."

"And what are cooties?"

"The ickies, they are bad. Here, I'll show you. Put out ya arm daddy."

Ryan put out his arm.

"Circle circle, dot dot, now you've got the cooty shot. Circle circle square square, now you've got in everywhere. Circle circle knife knife, now you've got it all your life."

"Wow, Thanks Stevo. But what about your Mommy?"

"Mommy's are fine."

"That's good. Where is your mother anyway?"

"up da stairs. I'm gonna go watch television. K daddy?"

"Ok, is it sponge bob?"

"Yup!"

Ryan smiled, watching Stephen run to the television, and when he turned it on, dance around and sing the song. Ryan could never get tired of the sponge bob song, just as long as he saw his son happy. Ryan could see Theresa in his eyes, and it pained him. He wondered sometimes if he remembered her at all. But he thought for his son's sake, and for Marissa's, it be best not to tell him about his mother. They were not sure if they ever would, but for now, they would not.

Ryan walked up the stairs, and saw Marissa lying in their bed. She was sleeping, and at the one creak of the floor, she woke up.

"Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you are home."

"What did you do today?"

"Just went to work."

She knew he was lying. She had scene his calendar, and she knew what today was. But she knew that she couldn't make this about her. Ryan was going through troubles, and Marissa knew this date was coming around again. He had the same problems every year around this time, except he never came out and told her about them. But all she would have wanted to do was help him.

"So, what you watching?" Ryan asked, as he climbed in bed with her. She scooted over a little bit to make room for him.

"You know, a little bit of the news. Did you know that they are building another mall here?"

"Another mall? Great, that is just what we need."

"So.." Ryan started, " In a couple of days, it's take your child to work day."

"Take your daughter to work day!" Marissa corrected him.

"No, now it has become take your child to work day, and I want to take Stephen with me to the construction site. I think he will like it."

"Ryan! He cannot miss school again. I don't think he should go."

"Please?"

Marissa didn't want to give in, but she did anyway.

"Fine, but just make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"I won't, I will have my eye on him the entire time, okay?"

"Okay."

So it was settled. Him and Stephen would go to work at the new construction site in two days. It would be great spending some quality time with his son. He loved hanging out or bonding with his child, and because work has been so hectic, he hasn't really had that opportunity. But that day would be just his and Stephen's to be together.

The couple watched the television for a little bit longer. They flipped to NYPD Blue reruns, where a person was being convicted for possession. Ryan watched for five minutes, and noticed that his palms were sweaty. He began to shiver, and he had to blink a lot more than he had before. Ryan excused himself, telling Marissa he had to go the bathroom.

Ryan walked off to the bathroom, shut the door, and sat on the toilet. Except for one thing, he didn't have to go. Ryan kept tugging at his shirt, trying to give himself air. He got up and looked in the mirror. He didn't look good at all. But he needed to freshen up, to give Marissa faith that everything was fine.

He turned on the faucet and dunked his face in the water. Shutting off the water, and taking two deep breaths, Ryan put on a smile, and walked back inside to Marissa. Luckily for himself, he found her sleeping on the bed. He moved over to her side of the bed, covered her, and kissed her on the forehead. Then, he walked out of the room, and downstairs to prepare dinner. When he saw there was nothing good, he picked up the phone and called Sandy and Kirsten.

"Hello?" Sandy voice said on the phone.

"Hey, its Ryan."

"Hey Ryan! How is it going? How is Marissa?"

"She's good. She is actually sleeping right now. But I wanted to know if you two wanted to come over for dinner."

"That would be great actually. We can go pick up some pizza and Chinese food."

"Pizza AND Chinese food?"

"Ryan, your fiancé is pregnant. That means that you have to buy her as much food as possible. She eats like a horse. Kirsten was the same way.

"I heard that!" Kirsten screamed in the background.

"thanks Sandy. So I will see you at seven?"

"That sounds good Ryan, see you soon, bye."

"Bye."

Sooner than he expected, Sandy and Kirsten had arrived with massive portions of food. They came inside and hugged Ryan.

They asked how he was, but then walked right past him. Kirsten walked right upstairs to check on Marissa, see how she is feeling, and Sandy went to check on his grandson to see how he was feeling, and if he wanted to play.

This was one of the best things about being in Newport, the family. He couldn't have asked for better foster parents. Sandy and Kirsten had taken him in with little hesitations, besides that of Kirsten, and made him apart of their life, apart of their family. Through thick and thin, pregnancies and drug problems, suspensions from school, and family problems, they had been there for him, sticking with him the entire time. And now, he knew they would also be there for their grandson.

Ryan could still remember the fist time he came to Newport. Sandy had wanted to let him in his family since day one, but Kirsten had problems. He didn't blame her, considering he was a felon, but no matter what, she always seemed so sweet to him, and would do anything for her family. It was eventually her good graces that have him living the life he is today. He will be forever indebted to Sandy and Kirsten, for what they have given him, and for what he had now, that he could never dream of having before.

Kirsten walked into Ryan and Marissa's room and found her putting slippers on. She was still in her pajamas, and was about to get changed.

"No don't get changed, it is just us."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Okay."

"So how are you feeling, baby and all?"

"Pretty good. I love being pregnant, to know that something is growing inside my body. I love the feeling of knowing that Ryan and I are going to give life to something so beautiful, and so innocent."

"It is an amazing feeling."

"Everything is so great, but…Oh never mind."

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"You know what today is right?"

"No."

"The anniversary."

And now Kirsten understood.

"He has been really distant tonight. He won't even tell me what the problem is. He didn't tell me, but I knew he went to the grave today. I know he goes every year. He always forgets to take the ticket out of the car saying that he was at the cemetery. Should I feel hurt, and upset that he doesn't talk to me?"

"I don't really know how to answer that one sweetie. I think you need to talk to him about this, instead of me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now c'mon downstairs. Pizza and Chinese food, courteousy of us, okay?"

"K."

The family sat down at the dining room table. They chowed down on the food, talking every so often.

"So Marissa, I never asked you, what did you do today?"

"Well, Seth came over. We talked, your son was and idiot like usual. And that was it really?"

"Seth, an idiot? NO! NEVER!" Sandy exclaimed sarcastically.

Everybody laughed. And by Eight, they were gone, and now it eight thirty. Ryan walked into the family room. He saw Marissa on the couch watching The Valley, which surprisingly was still on six years later. God, now the kids looked like they were 30. It was kind of funny. But no he had to leave.

"Hey Marissa, I forgot something at the office, so I'm gonna head over there. I'll be back later, okay?"

"K."

Ryan walked over, kissed her on the cheek, and walked out of the house. He hated lying to her like this, but he didn't want to worry her in anyway. He knew the stress wasn't good for her, especially since she had a baby coming soon. The last thing Marissa needed was this weight on Her and Ryan's shoulders too. But at least he had Summer with him to get through this.

Ryan pulled up to the warehouse, and found probably about twenty cars parked outside. He walked up to Summer, who was waiting for him at the entrance. He kissed her on the cheek, signaling he was saying hi.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yea."

Ryan and Summer walked inside and found the people sitting on chairs, in a circle. There were two spots open, just enough for Ryan and Summer to sit. The meeting was about to begin, as it was now nine o'clock. Ryan half expected to see somebody like Oliver show up, but luckily, he didn't.

As the meeting began, the main person talked, bullshitted for five to ten minutes, and then opened the floor for questions, which nobody had. So now was the speaking part. The man asked for any volunteers. When nobody raised their hand. He called on somebody.

"You sir, the man with the blonde hair, and jacket, You can go first."

Ryan stood up from his seat, glancing at Summer once, who urged him to go on. So he took a deep breath and began.

"Hi, my name is Ryan Atwood, and I haven't done Cocaine in just over six years.

Ryan was interrupted by the small groups round of applause.

"The thing is, I have started to feel the need for it of late, and I am having trouble staying off the stuff. Something happened in my life that I don't want to go to detail on, but it hit me hard, and I went to the drugs. I couldn't get off of it, but I was lucky enough to have my family and my sponsor, who is sitting right next to me to help me though it. So, that is my story."

Everybody clapped again, and Ryan sat down.

The group talked about Ryan and others, and then the main person told them what they needed to do to stay off of it. All that advice didn't really help, but just getting up, and speaking to others was the thing that got him through it. Knowing that he had a friend sitting right next to him to help him though the troubling times, really meant a lot to him.

As the meeting came to a close, so did this horrible day. He and Summer walked outside and stopped at her car.

"Have I ever thanked you enough for all you have done for me?"

"Ryan, you don't need to thank me. It is my pleasure."

"No, I'm serious. You have done so much for me these past years, and I owe so much to you."

"Ryan, I know what you can do."

"What is that?"

"Marry Marissa, have her baby, and give my best friend the best life you and her could possible have with each other. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can."

Ryan and Summer hugged one last time, and Summer took off in her car, and Ryan in his. Ryan drove home, and as the clock struck 12 midnight, he walked into the house. He was happy that Marissa didn't wait up for him, because she needed all the rest she could get. Ryan walked into their bedroom, and took off his clothes. He got in bed with Marissa, and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her stomach.

"Goodnight Marissa, goodnight baby." He whispered.

"Goodnight Ryan. I love you."

"Love you too."

They fell asleep together, in each other's arms. Everything seemed perfect with the two, but would it last? They hoped it would. Throughout their lives, they have had to deal with so many problems. So much so, that it has taken a lot for them to remain together as a couple. IT had been six years since the last bad thing happened in Newport. It used to be that they would get over a problem, and just wait for the next bad thing to happen, because it always did. But now, after all these years, Ryan thought everything was fine. But Marissa knew that something bad was bound to happen.

Both just didn't know what would happen this time. Would they be able to get through it together as a couple, or would they fall apart, becoming alone once again.

Read and Review.


End file.
